Pas de deux
by daisherz365
Summary: AU Balletlock From the viewer's eye this was a beautiful routine, but to the pair performing it was everything that was worth living for.
1. Chapter 1

**Pas de deux**

AU Balletlock From the viewer's eye this was a beautiful routine, but to the pair performing it was everything that was worth living for.

Listen to: Crystallized by Lindsey Stirling for added effects. It's quite beautiful and it's what I imagine them dancing to during their more private moments throughout the story or well one of them. Listened to it quite a bit while writing this.

A/N: I was inspired on Twitter by friends and even more so by the loveliness that is Balletlock on Tumblr and all that comes with that. I think I may be one of the only people who has decided to write a Sherlolly piece and maybe that's a lot of pressure but the idea has stayed firmly in my mind. Anyways I hope you like it. There is a photoset on Tumblr for this already: .com (slash) post (slash ) 54363073383 (slash) au-ballet-lock-youre-too-tense-he-muttered. Feel free to take a gander at that. Again, enjoy. Also tell me what you think, it would mean a lot to me.

Much love,

Day

_**- un -**_

_**(n.) **__is a type of dance for two people, typically a man and a woman. As a dance which is deeply physical but also contains an equality of male and female dancers, it has been seen to symbolize the partnership inherent in love._

_!_

Molly has always wanted to be a ballerina even when she lacked the grace to be one of the more beautiful ones. She was rather plain in appearance but she had all the heart in the world to do this and anything else she set her mind to. It had never really occurred to her that anything good was waiting for her within this world of pointes and pliés.

From the negative that came with it all, there had been few moments in her ten years of performing where she actually wore a real smile. The first came when she was ten and her mother treated her to a night at the theatre to see the Nut Cracker and then Swan Lake a few years later. Her first dose of this magic realm of ladies in costume who moved with so much fluid movement and grace. The stories of what they were telling through their limbs were something equally extraordinary and something she held dear to her heart now that she was among the young adults who were vying for the key role of these parts.

She had done plenty of waiting in the wings and the background in the more minor of roles, having never to have been considered for the main part. It was bound to make her feel hopeless and downhearted at best, but that isn't the truth. Molly knows that she isn't what one would consider for the position of center stage but that has never stopped her from trying to get there. If that means little rest and missteps in the form of too wide of a gap in between pirouettes (turns), grande allegros (large jumps) and fouetes en tournant (continuous turns) it didn't matter much. There was more riding behind any of this than anyone thought.

She never tried to hide the fact that she didn't come from money like most of the girls. In fact that had been much of an issue in getting from a lot of the places where the company traveled for several auditions or setups for the actual performances. They were always in places that were further from home. The only reprieve she got was when there was minor meetings where the Madame discussed upcoming opportunities or had a few new instructions for individuals to work on (all dancers were welcomed to come to that, regardless if you were being picked apart or not). Molly was usually one of the last girls remaining to be dissected and it usually ended up with her noting every little thing that she was told she did wrong and then later finding an abandoned area of an underground station. It was usually hard during the day time but by the time Molly got ready to head out on her own to do that, it was late enough that she could find a space even if it was a little small.

Today, something different happened. Today, someone new appeared and the changes begun to happen slowly.

He was all cheekbones and wild dark tresses of black hair. He was lanky but built in a way that made it seem like it was almost impossible for her to be able to move like the other males in the group. However, she learned quickly he was a paradox. It started when he introduced himself, the silky baritone that filtered out of his curved cupid's bow not only stirred her into actually looking at him – she hadn't known how to do that ever since he stepped into the room. He feed onto her already present awkwardness. His name was Sherlock Holmes.

_Holmes_. She knew enough about etymology to know that he was much more than he claimed to be and that wasn't something to laugh at. Not that she really knew how to even begin to speak to him let alone be as bold as so many of the others were when it came to flinging themselves at attractive forms of the opposite sex. He was very nice to look at, she admitted silently as Madame called everyone to attention as she instructed Sherlock to stand anywhere that there was space in the room of fifteen women and four boys.

Molly paid no mind to him or anything else besides the Madame as she begun to discuss the new routine that they were planning to do in a few months at the Grande Summit for Ballet. It was a very huge deal and for the first time there would be a _pas de deux_. There was usually just one male lead or one female lead, there wasn't both ever before. This was going to be interesting for whoever got it.

You couldn't just pair two people up and expect them to make it perfect. It would take more than skill, there would have to be a connection. A strong one if there were any hope for anything good to happen.

After the announcement everyone broke off to leave or discuss it together. There would be more structure in the next meeting a few days. Madame usually gave big news one day and went straight into it after an hour of stretching and warming up but this was bigger than any of the previous performances.

Molly opted to go seeing as there really wasn't anyone that she wanted to talk to or rather no one wanted to talk to her really. Or at least she thought so, as she turned to go over to the corner where she placed her things before warm up, she was stopped by the newest addition. "You aren't even going to try are you?" He asked her quietly as she apologized and excused herself to quickly get her things as the other girls stopped talking and gave her the look that was supposed to make her cower, instead she slipped on her hoodie and answered him.

"I always try." She gave him a brief smile before leaving, her headphones quickly being placed in her ears as she took the steps two at a time. A sigh leaving her lips as she looked up into the cloudy sky. She pressed play on her mp3 player and slipped out into the bustling night, pulling her flimsy pull over a bit tighter around her as she tucked her hands into her pockets along with the small device.

If she chose to close her eyes and walk she was sure to fall into someone but it would have been easy to just lose herself in the sound of the chilling violins as they flowed into a sweet symphony that spoke more volumes to her than any words that could be said. The steps that ached to flow out of her own person were quickly being played over and over in her head. Just a little longer, and she could just let it be real.

He was in the forefront of her mind for a little while. The images of him and her moving in unison and sometimes apart. It was a new experience having that. She never really thought of others in that way. Well, that wasn't entirely true but it had never been to the extent of what she was imagining. She berated herself once she was at the platform that followed the train station where she stayed for a few hours each day. This is where she practiced.

Tonight however, she was just going to try to piece together what she had been envisioning before her vision was clouded by something more dramatic. She concluded that that's what he was more than anything. She only knew his name and that he knew straight away that she doubted herself when it came to the other more exquisite dancers. It didn't matter, she told herself as she slipped off her coat, she shivered as her neck felt the cool air that came with slipping off that layer. Her long sleeves on her sweatshirt came to her elbows, however it matter little once she began to move.

It would take her a few minutes to get her limbs to work the way she needed to them to but afterwards she smiled at how easy it was to be who she wanted to be when there weren't too many eyes viewing her. There were people around who were gazing at her as she playing her mother's composition from the small speaker she kept in her bag so that she wouldn't get tangled in her ear buds as she moved. It was nice to have an audience at times, she had accepted this a couple years ago when she found the closed off space of the side corner where not too many people lurked.

She kept on moving until the song ended and only then she let out a sigh of relief. It felt good to get that out of her system. She smiled politely at the few who had stepped around to get a glimpse at her craft. They spoke words of encouragement to her to do more; to entertain them.

Molly didn't think they understood that this wasn't just for the sake of performing. This was so much more than that. However, she compiled after switched the song to a more up tempo piece that an acquaintance of hers had put together for her a few months ago when she lacked the muse to produce the movements she needed to land one of the biggest of roles in a production of Swan Lake. There was a bit of jazz in this routine, actually. She didn't completely stay to the art of ballet always. Sometimes she just moved as the music spoke to her and some would say that was a risk.

That's what she needed sometimes even if no one ever saw it.

She failed to see the pair of cold blue eyes that gazed from the pillar from the far left. A small spew of smoke lifted to the air from a cigarette in the man's mouth. His face held an expression of both surprise and curiosity at the display. Molly missed all of that, and when she went to leave with a couple bills from her audience she missed his departure as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pas de deux.**

_I'm completely baffled and astounded by the feedback that I've gotten for this little new adventure of mine. I hope I don't disappoint you guys but here's another little chapter for you. Thanks so much for all of the support with the first part. I really appreciate it and I'll try to respond to you guys as soon as I find the time. Much love, Day_

* * *

- **deux **-

It was customary for Molly to find herself a few nights out of the week when she wasn't at the studio, or attending classes to be in the company of her mother. They spent ample time together, discussing finances mostly (if they were stable for the month, whether something would have to be pushed back) along with recent news in the form of Molly and her dancing. That was all there ever was to talk about these days, but she could admit that it was nice to have anyone to talk about even if it was her own mom. It was a great comfort to have that at least.

They were having dinner tonight. It wasn't always something that happened but when it did they were both truly grateful to have whatever it was. Tonight, they were eating beef stew with a few broken pieces of French bread and a little bit of merlot though Molly didn't divulge it in all that much. She stayed to the one glass the entire night as they spoke little and watch a little telly.

It was only as Molly grew tired and thought it was best if she headed up to the cot she used whenever she stayed over that her mother finally asked about what happened at the studio a few days ago. There had been talk even in the suburbs about this new person who had arrived. Molly smiled a little. "He goes by Sherlock. I haven't seen him dance yet but I think he is probably better than Jeremy or Miles. I don't really know yet. Madame has decided to do a pas de deux for the next production." She let out a sigh, as she saw the way her mother was looking at her.

Her eyes lost their light just a smidge at the mention of the dance. It wasn't that her mother doubted her, she just knew that Molly would work her butt off to try to get it and there was a bigger chance that it wouldn't follow through. "It's more about how I work with someone else and whether they complement me. It's not about me singularly so, it might be okay this time."

Her mom gave her hand a firm squeeze and a peck on the cheek before gesturing for her to go on up. She needed to get some rest after today. She had work in the morning and then another practice with the company later in the day. It was going to be a busy day.

His eyes roamed over all of the potentials – candidates for what he knew would be the performance that was to die for (pun intended to a point), who stood to the side being rather obvious over their admiration of himself and his form. He wasn't an idiot. He could feel the way they obviously wanted to make a grab for him and set a scene that was rather unwanted, and annoying. He kept a close eye on the one who was doing her damn hardest not to stare at him. Instead was whispering counts that were barely readable on the small set of her lips, her toes moving slightly as she recounted a routine in his head. Her eyes were closed slightly, one hand holding onto the bar while the other settled at her side. She was slightly smaller than the rest and he had talked to her before. At the last meeting when he made his introduction.

He hadn't been in this place in about a week but others had come and go. He could smell it in the air. He did ignore it as he focused a bit on the way Hooper – he had seen the name on the little tag that was attached to her bag in the corner when she came in, eyes held a look of calm confidence as she fully opened them. There was resolve there that wasn't there before. The question was: would it follow through?

His eyes flitted away from her when he noticed that she felt his eyes still trained on her and made her way to look over at him. He looked ahead just as the Madam made her appearance, finally. They were going to be partnering up, today. He could see the look of certain distaste at having to see awkward bodies tumbling alongside each other in pairs. He too, felt a headache coming on.

Molly felt uneasy. Her hands getting sweaty as Miles came into step next to her. He was to be her partner and though she had known him for a number of years since being accepted into the company, she could feel the lack there of excitement rolling off her him to be partnered with her. It didn't exactly bother her much for he wasn't someone she enjoyed being around in general. Having to dance with him was something she was not looking forward to in the slightest but she didn't comment on it. However, many exclamations of protest were being made by others when it came to their own partnerships. Molly stood silently watching the way the other ladies glared at Liv Masters, who was nearly always picked as the main for most productions. She had been paired with Sherlock.

His face was blank, she noticed when it came to the way the blonde sidled up next to him with the confidence to match what one would probably see from a starlet who knew she was brilliant at her craft. Molly knew that that's how the woman felt, entirely and to be picked again to partner with someone who was probably as close to her equal as anything else well it was perfect. Perfection was an art that Molly couldn't say she knew much about. There were several amounts of issues with her when it came to her own craft and how she felt inside about her person.

It didn't entirely matter however as it didn't really matter how she felt about anything unless it translated into the way she landed each move – hopefully there was a little grace to it and her clumsiness didn't slip into her art. It was a rather agonizing hour of pairs cursing their partners under their breath or just ultimately giving up because none of this worked. It wasn't permanent but everyone was here because they enjoyed how graceful and precise everything was supposed to be. This was a disaster, really.

Molly had seen that more than anybody for she had several bruises from the lack of stability in her own partner. Miles was a good dancer but he like her falter when it came to other areas. She apologized to him one last time as the meeting was called to an end and Molly rushed over to get her things so that she could go. There were a few matters she needed to take care of before she made her way back home and truthfully, she just wanted to get away from the tense air that seemed to surround this room more than ever.

It was going to be a rough couple months. That much was certain.

As she walked out of the room, Molly pulled her hair out of the makeshift bun she had it in for practices and made her way over to the side of the long walkway that circled around in square that flitted by the other rooms that were being used or weren't being used at this point. Glass flitted around the area, the view was nice outside. You could see the night life from up there and Molly more than wanted to breathe it in tonight.

She needed a small break and if she rearranged a few things, perhaps she would have it before having a nice soak at home. She had to pick up a few items for food too. She was rather eager to go on home though, this was a rather disappointing day but looking at this view gave her a little happiness. However, it didn't last for too long as she turned to leave a few moments later.

Molly gasped as she turned around to head down the steps and was completely taken off guard by the appearance of Sherlock Holmes who had a cigarette in his mouth. It was unlit but Molly had the urge to reach up and snatch it out of his long fingers as he pulled out a lighter. It was a bad habit, but she hated how much she also felt it suited his demeanor. He wore a coat that fit his figure nicely and hid the fact that he was still in his clothes from practice, except he had put on a pair of trainers and slipped on some pants. He still looked as disheveled as he always looked with his hair and odd expressions.

That's right, he hadn't been looking at her at first but now he was. He blinked for a moment, lighting his cigarette before speaking to her. "It's longer than I thought." Molly looked at him, clearly confused about what he was talking about and trying not to seem perturbed by the fact that she didn't exactly enjoy smoking. It made her feel very uncomfortable which was his entire existence entirely when in correlation to Molly. "Sorry?" She pulled her bag more securely around her shoulder.

"Your hair. It's constrained by the pins and the ribbon you use to hold it in place for these annoying meetings. It's longer than I imagined."

If the idea of him merely invading her space with his smoking and defined form albeit slightly concealed wasn't enough for her already, then the way his hand reached out and slid a few strands of her wavy tresses into his fingers was worse. He didn't stay too close for too long. "It's nice, and you should probably soak your ankle, you took quite the nasty fall today."

Then he was gone taking his smoke and curious eyes with him. It donned on her after a few moments of breathing like any normal person should that he had actually been watching her today when he was in the company of someone far more graceful. Was that supposed to mean anything? She didn't know but she found herself smiling just a little as she took the steps down and found herself in the city where everything was slightly more exciting.

Molly Hooper was an honest young woman, and the only excitement she needed was that little moment with Sherlock Holmes. Though she'd be lying if she didn't wish for more. He was exquisite and well beyond the realm of tangible, but she liked to try to grasp it all if given the chance. Molly Hooper was all about taking chances.


End file.
